


A Kirby Christmas Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ribbon receives a strange Christmas present, and magic ensues!





	A Kirby Christmas Fic

(Read with the Nutcracker soundtrack in the background for the maximum effect. I guess. You would have to skip a lot of it, so maybe just the songs you like best?)  
(Also, is it me or does Nightmare look like Snow Miser from A Year Without a Santa Claus, and is anyone else concerned this site allows underage stuff?)

Tucked in a small corner of the world was a big mansion, inhabited by the wealthy Ebrum family. The family consisted of Parm, the father, Memu, the mother, and Fumu, Bun, and Ribbon, their children. 

It was Christmas Eve, and the Ebrums were throwing a grand party. The servants had put up decorations, including a large christmas tree with plenty of presents underneath. Silver platters of hors d'oeuvres and cakes sat on buffet tables. Guests from all over the world were coming, and most importantly, their eccentric Uncle Haltmann. He and his daughter travelled the world, but when they were home, they created toys of the finest caliber.

Soon, the guests started to arrive, bringing presents and also the three children's friends. Everyone talked, laughed, and danced. Then Uncle Haltmann arrived with Susie. They brought gifts for all three children. Fumu got a life sized doll that danced when you wound it up. Bun got toy soldiers that marched when you wound them up. Ribbon, however, got a small, blue ball with a mask, cape and golden sword. 

“Be careful with him,” Haltmann said. “He’s very special.”

Fumu overheard this, and became jealous. How dare her younger sister have something more special than her doll? What even made it so special? It was the tackiest thing she’d ever seen!

“Bun, go break that doll!” Fumu commanded. Bun , but fearing his sister’s wrath, proceeded to knock Ribbon over while making it look like an accident. The doll flew out of Ribbon’s hands and onto the floor, shattering his arm. Ribbon started to cry, but Uncle Haltmann came over and fixed it for her.

“Bun, you should be more careful,” He said. He turned back to Ribbon and dried her tears. “Here you go. Protect him, please.”

Parm and Memu scolded Bun while Ribbon ran to her room to put the doll in a safe spot. She came back, and they spent the rest of the party with her friends.

Soon it was time to leave. The family said their goodbyes, and headed off to bed. Unbeknownst to them, there was something odd going on in their house.

Back in Ribbon’s room, two fairies used their magic to bring her doll to life. It got up, and ran off.. Ribbon, however, noticed the lack of a doll in her arms and woke up. She followed the footsteps she heard, and arrived in the parlor. She then noticed that the christmas tree seemed to be bigger than it had been earlier- no, everything was gigantic. It occurred to her that the furniture wasn’t giant, she was tiny!  
Ribbon looked back at the presents, and saw that they’d been ransacked. She then noticed something gray and furry on them. Mice!

“Alright, everyone! I won’t let you eat any of those popcorn garlands until we find that Knight! Storo, that means you!” The gray mouse said. The blue mouse put down the popcorn in disappointment. The small yellow mouse looked over at Ribbon and gasped.

“Daroach, there’s a girl!”

The gray mouse, apparently named Daroach, looked straight at Ribbon.

“Everyone grab that pink haired kid!” He commanded. Ribbon screamed and ran. She tripped on a discarded piece of wrapping paper, and cowered in fear. The big blue mouse was about to grab her when he was kicked down by something dark blue and fast. It was her doll! The doll looked at her and pointed his sword above her head.

“Go, climb that garland,” he said. “You’ll be safe up there!” Ribbon nodded, and ran to the garland. The doll started to fight the other mice, but quickly became overwhelmed. Ribbon knew she had to do something, so she pulled her shoe off, aimed at the leader, and chucked her shoe as hard as she could. It smacked right into Daroach’s head, knocking off his hat and knocking him out. The other mice stopped fighting.

“Retreat!” The yellow one said. Storo grabbed Daroach’s body and they all ran for it. The doll looked back up at Ribbon.

“That was brave of you, Ribbon,” He said. Ribbon asped. How did he know her name?

“I’ve heard that man say your name, so don’t be alarmed. I am Sir Meta Knight, resident of the Kingdom of Dreamland. Would you like to accompany me?”

Ribbon didn’t even think about not being here for christmas morning. She gladly accepted, and the two climbed out the window into the great unknown. Waiting for them was a sled, driven by four dragons. They sailed off.

At first, the snow was calm, but soon, they managed to run straight into a blizzard! The two held on to the sled as the strong winds pushed them in every direction. Soon, the snow parted, and a candy colored landscape appeared. A castle that looked like a big cake with ice cream cone towers grew closer and closer.

The Queen of Dreamland, Queen Titania Ripple, also known as the Sugarplum Fairy, greeted them at the gates.

“Sir Meta Knight, we’ve been waiting for you for years! What took you so long?” She hugged him once he got out of the sled. 

“I was captured, and cursed. Then a toymaker found me, and gave me to this young girl.” He gestured to Ribbon. “She helped me defeat Daroach and his gang of thieves.” 

“Well, we need to have a party for your triumphant return and victory! I’ll go get everyone. You two stay out here.” She slammed the door.

Eventually, the queen let them back in. Lots of cute creatures greeted them with a giant cake. The two were led over to the queen's throne, and sat as the guests of honor. She stood next to Ribbon, and helped introduce all of the dancers. First were Meta Knight's squires, who weren't meant to be dancers. Ribbon had to hold in laughter, until the knaves themselves started dancing. Then was a really giddy penguin, who could move well despite his weight. Next were some cute, round creatures called “Waddle Dees”, then some flower fairies. The last dance was the queen herself, but Ribbon was getting more and more sleepy. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, and…

“Ribbon! Come open your presents!”

Ribbon slowly woke up. The doll was still tucked in her arms, safe and sound. She ran past her mother into the parlor, where she found the presents still wrapped.

“But what about the mice… and the presents being torn up…” Ribbon said.

“Sounds like you had a bad dream, sweetie.” Memu said. She hugged the small child. “It’s ok. All of our presents are here, see?”

Ribbon looked around. That’s when she noticed the small shoe and hat on the floor.

Was it a dream?


End file.
